


Throw

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: The cafeteria is as good as place as any to get your exercise in.JanuRWBY Day 15: Beacon Throwback
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 22





	Throw

“If I run and throw myself at Yang, she'll definitely catch me!” Ruby had announced.

She wasn’t wrong, Yang could carry hundreds of pounds without breaking a sweat. Ruby probably weighed 100 pounds soaking wet on a good day.

“I don’t know where you’re going with this, but we know that already. Your sister carried all the speakers when we were setting up the dance,” Weiss responded.

“Ah, but I’m not taking about weight here,” Ruby said.

“You’re not?” Nora asked, drawn into the conversation.

“I meant emotionally. That no matter the circumstance, no matter what she was holding, Yang would drop anything to catch me!”

Yang took a sip from her mug, wondering where Ruby’s train of thought was heading. Usually when she got going like this, her theories got tested pretty quickly.

“And I think that there’s no better time to test this than now,” Ruby finished, placing her hands on her hip, akimbo.

The small pause that fell over the group was broken by Pyrrha, “Ruby, are you sure now is the right time?”

“Of course!”

“I think what Pyrrha’s trying to say, is that we should try this when we aren’t in the middle of lunch,” Blake chimes in, placing her book down.

“But—”

“Ruby, Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin let us off with a warning after our food fight. Maybe we should try this later?” Jaune says.

Pouting, Ruby looks towards Nora for support. Nora opens her mouth, but sees Weiss glaring at her, mouthing ‘not now’. Ignoring her, Nora gives her support anyway, “Well, I wouldn’t mind a little exercise to help digest my food.”

“Nora, you wouldn’t even be moving in this situation,” Ren adds in.

Yang takes another sip from her mug as their table devolves into chaos. Ruby and Nora are pushing to try this now, while the others are begging to do this another time, or not at all in Weiss’s case. Yang wouldn’t mind doing it now, but she wouldn’t want to get on Professor Goodwitch’s bad side again. Cleaning up the cafeteria after their food fight was torture enough.

With all the chatter, Ruby shoots up and slams her hands down on the table. The slam against the oak causes students from other nearby tables to pause at the interruption, before quickly going back to their meals when seeing the source of noise.

Yang squints and raises her mug up again for another sip but finds that she’s finished her coffee. Holding it against her lips, Yang sits still and waits for her sister’s next move.

“Ruby, what are you—” Ruby swipes down and lifts Weiss from her seat. Struggling in her arms, Weiss splutters, “Put me down!”

Standing atop of the chair, Ruby rocks her arms and launches Weiss across the table.

The throw is sloppy. Instead of smooth descent, a tangle of limbs knocks over cups and sends plates flying.

Yang drops her mug and rushes to stand up. She catches her successfully, still only halfway up from her seat. Weiss sits awkwardly in Yang’s arms, and her legs shake as she tries to stand up properly. Finally getting her footing, Yang readjusts her arms and holds Weiss in a bridal carry.

“Ruby—” Yang starts.

“Ruby Rose, what are you thinking!” Weiss yells.

Wasting no time, Ruby launches herself over the table too and directly at Yang.

Yang turns to the side and sticks her arm out. Weiss’s legs fall and her feet slap against the floor as Ruby latches onto her sister’s arm, trying to hold on while keeping herself in a fetal position to avoid touching the ground.

With both of her teammates weight held so disproportionately, Yang pauses. Taking a deep breath, she grunts as she lifts Ruby up, and eventually holds her under her armpit, similar to a ball. Leaning to the other side, Yang throws Weiss over her shoulder, and the two are finally held by Yang without toppling over.

“Didn’t need to drop Weiss or anything,” Yang grunts out.

Nora and Jaune stand up and give a rapturous applause, Pyrrha awkwardly clapping as well while Ren gives a nod of approval.

Turning her head, Yang asks Blake, “Want to join us?”

“I’ll have to take a rain cheque on that,” Blake chuckles.

So caught up in the moment, no one notices as Professor Peach stalks towards them.

“Xiao Long, no rough housing!” 

Startled, Yang drops Weiss and Ruby onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I love plot but I miss the goofy days from Beacon.


End file.
